new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
012
10:06:41 PM Canto: So when last we left, you guys broke into a church, found another rift in reality in its steeple, this one more advanced than the one in California. 10:07:24 PM Canto: This one seemed to intensify your abilities. 10:10:14 PM Canto: AFter you guys left the steeple, when you came back, Theo confirmed that the door to get up there was now warded. The necromancer you came in search is somehow mixed up with the rifts. 10:13:41 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 10:14:44 PM Canto: Theo: So. The ghost engine you guys found was making a rift, right? 10:15:34 PM Josie: Either that or it was placed there to exploit the rift. 10:15:42 PM Hank: Hank nods towards Josie. 10:15:43 PM Ella: That or pouring energy into it. 10:15:55 PM Hank: It was inside it for some reason. Can't say what. 10:16:53 PM Canto: Theo: But whoever made the ghost engine has some connection to to the necromancer and the Thule. 10:17:19 PM Hank: You don't think these 'rifts' are just coincidence? 10:18:00 PM Josie: Right. 10:18:03 PM Canto: Theo: True coincidence is exceedingly rare in this world. 10:18:12 PM Josie: I doubt it was a coincidence. 10:19:24 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah. 10:19:34 PM Canto: You guys arrive back at Theo's apartment! 10:21:02 PM Canto: Theo: Portals to other places are not uncommon. There are places where reality wears thin, and it's easy to punch a hole through them if you have the know-how. 10:21:57 PM Josie: ... you might end up anywhere. Or... anywhen? 10:22:54 PM Canto: Theo: Indeed. 10:23:25 PM | Edited 10:23:33 PM Canto: Theo: Hell, the Earth isn't *really* hollow. But it is, and occasionally you can find a way down there. 10:23:29 PM Hank: So what do they actually do? 10:23:40 PM Canto: Theo: They're doorways. Or windows. 10:24:05 PM Canto: Theo: The amplification effect, though, that's odd. I've not heard of that. 10:26:47 PM Josie: When I was looking for your mind I found... *all* the minds. 10:27:00 PM Canto: Theo: .... want some coffee? 10:28:26 PM Josie: Yes, please. 10:29:17 PM Canto: Theo pours some. "... there's something about that church, too. Not sure what. There was something weird about the energies swirling around it." 10:29:57 PM Canto: Theo: ... you guys should head back to the chapterhouse. See what you can find out about the site. 10:31:20 PM Josie: All right. Are you sure? Are you all right? 10:31:52 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah, I'm fine. The guardian took it out of me and I need to recuperate a bit anyway. 10:32:47 PM Josie: ... all right, I'll come back later to check on you. 10:32:55 PM Josie: Josie hunts for her keys. 10:33:06 PM Josie: Oh, right, here they are. 10:33:08 PM Hank: Didn't open your stitches or nothin', rght? 10:33:38 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, no. I got the wound patched up yesterday. 10:34:17 PM Josie: They can do it by magic. 10:34:32 PM Hank: ...I see. 10:35:13 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah... they can accelerate healing. That's why I needed the stitches, to make sure everything was where it should be. 10:36:41 PM Josie: ... come on. 10:36:51 PM Josie: Josie motions everyone to the door and heads for the car. 10:36:58 PM Hank: Hank follows. 10:37:32 PM Josie: Josie drives everybody back. 10:37:41 PM Josie: ... isn't there *something* about all this you, like, Hank? 10:38:03 PM Hank: What d'you mean, Doc? 10:39:00 PM Josie: You frown *all* the time. 10:39:41 PM Hank: Hank shrugs. "Don't find much to smile 'bout lately." 10:40:08 PM Josie: ... not even healing by magic. 10:41:21 PM Hank: I'm not a big fan of all this magic mumbo-jumbo... but seems to me there'd be a lot more people that could use healing like that. Why's it not used everywhere? 10:42:23 PM Josie: ... maybe it is, and that's why people get better for no real reason sometimes. 10:43:19 PM Hank: 'scuse me if I don't believe that. 10:43:41 PM Josie: I do think it's a good question. 10:44:56 PM Josie: You certainly don't want them using it only for the rich and powerful or something like that. 10:45:23 PM | Edited 10:45:56 PM Hank: 'cause the ones with magic and powers ain't powerful? 10:46:14 PM Josie: *Exactly.* 10:46:17 PM Josie: It's a very good question. 10:48:23 PM Josie: There are so many possibilities now that there weren't before. 10:48:35 PM Canto: You drive through the magic chapterhouse wall! 10:50:33 PM Hank: This sort of thing has to be ancient. Wars fought with men bleeding out on the ground, diseases run rampant... so many people that could have used *anything* just to hold on. 10:51:31 PM Josie: We don't know they haven't been getting as many as they could, though. 10:52:51 PM Josie: That kind of thing does take energy. 10:53:46 PM Hank: Hank starts to say something but stops. "Doesn't matter anyway." 10:54:16 PM Josie: Why not? 10:54:22 PM Josie: Josie hops out of the car. 10:55:04 PM Hank: Hank follows. "I'm sure they've convinced themselves that it's better this way or they're doing all they can." 10:55:26 PM Ella: Ella scrambles out and follows them. 10:55:32 PM Josie: I'm sure you're convinced they haven't. 10:56:56 PM Hank: It's not my place to make decisions like that. Don't mean I gotta be happy about them. 10:57:20 PM Josie: You don't even know what they are! 10:59:26 PM Hank: There's a lot I don't know. I'll admit that. 11:00:07 PM Josie: And neither do I, but we should at least ask before we assume they're horrible. 11:00:39 PM Josie: ... *or* that they aren't. 11:01:03 PM Canto: You run into Anya coming out of the garage. 11:01:11 PM Josie: Oh, hello, Anya. 11:01:30 PM Ella: Hi! 11:01:47 PM Canto: Anya: Hello. How is Prometheus? 11:02:01 PM Josie: He seems all right, I think. 11:02:06 PM Josie: I was going to check on him later. 11:02:33 PM Canto: Anya: Good, good. He is investigating? 11:03:01 PM Josie: I think so. 11:03:02 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:04:11 PM Canto: Anya: Fortunada is still sleeping. Do you need any help? 11:04:56 PM Josie: Hank had a question. 11:05:17 PM Hank: Hank frowns. 11:05:21 PM Canto: Anya: Of course. What is it? I will answer if I can. 11:06:55 PM Hank: ...don't really know how to ask. 11:07:12 PM Canto: Anya: An interrogative statement, I find, is best. 11:07:25 PM Hank: A what? 11:08:01 PM Canto: Anya: ... a question. 11:08:10 PM Canto: Anya: Just ask. I am hard to offend. 11:08:40 PM Hank: 's just about healing magic and why it's not used more... on people who aren't in this world. 11:09:21 PM Canto: Anya: Do you mean... ghosts? What do you mean 'not in this world'. 11:09:45 PM Hank: Magic people. People with powers. This whole 'secret world.' 11:10:12 PM Canto: Anya: You will have to be more specific. 11:10:30 PM Josie: Why don't we share healing and beneficial magics with mundanes? 11:11:05 PM Canto: Anya: We do. But it is very tightly... regulated? Is that the word? 11:11:37 PM Canto: Anya: You must understand that healing is a rare gift. 11:13:26 PM Canto: Anya: Those that have it, use it as best they can. Most are doctors already. 11:14:21 PM Josie: I think what he really wants to know is, are you evil? 11:14:33 PM Josie: Not just you, specifically, but everyone involved in this. 11:14:33 PM Canto: Anya: No. Are you? 11:14:43 PM Hank: Never said that. 11:14:44 PM Josie: Fortunada, Theo, Howard, everyone. 11:14:50 PM Josie: No, but you were *thinking* it. 11:15:26 PM Hank: That an observation or are you peeking in my head? 11:16:28 PM Canto: Anya: There was a time when we shared it. There were wars and inquisitions, deifications and self-destruction. It became infeasible. 11:16:33 PM Josie: I already told you I don't do that, have you decided that quickly that I'm evil too? 11:17:16 PM Canto: Anya: There was once a country of mundanes to whom several magical societies gave powerful objects and powers to. The country obliterated itself within a decade. 11:17:19 PM Hank: No. But I'll have you know, I was thinking about the millions of dead soldiers, not about evil and whether I happen to be working for it. 11:17:37 PM Josie: The one *is* the other. 11:17:47 PM Josie: ... Atlantis? 11:17:49 PM Josie: Camelot? 11:18:04 PM Josie: Cleveland? 11:18:41 PM Canto: Anya: Camelot. The first Camelot. There were others afterwards, echoes. Mu, Lemuria, Hy-Brasil. 11:19:48 PM Canto: Anya: Do you think our own soldiers don't die? Just ask poor David. 11:21:05 PM Canto: Anya: if we join in a war, what side should we join on? Soldiers are dying either way. 11:22:11 PM Hank: Just....never mind. We have work to do. 11:22:58 PM Canto: Anya: No. I am curious. I would rather you ask your questions than continue to be sullen and resentful. 11:25:30 PM Hank: What do you want me to say? I asked. You answered. 11:25:39 PM Josie: Josie takes out her little clockwork frog and scritches him, still frowning. 11:27:15 PM Canto: Anya: I am curious what you would do if you were in charge. 11:29:10 PM Hank: That's all way above my paygrade. I wouldn't have a clue. I follow orders. I don't like givin' 'em. There's better men for that. 11:30:17 PM Josie: Josie tickles the frog's tummy. 11:31:11 PM Canto: Anya: Hmph. Well. I will leave you to your work. 11:31:26 PM Canto: She leaves! She mutters something in Russian. 11:32:13 PM Josie: ... we'll have to wait until Fortunada wakes up, I suppose. 11:32:36 PM | Edited 11:33:11 PM Hank: You don't think your books'd have somethin' to say? 11:33:24 PM Josie: ... good idea. 11:33:38 PM Josie: Josie heads for the library, handing the frog to Hank. 11:33:44 PM Hank: Yeah. I'm full of 'em today. I'll catch up. 11:34:20 PM | Edited 11:34:34 PM Hank: Hank frowns, pulls out a cigarette, and looks at the frog quizzically. 11:34:58 PM Canto: The frog chirrrps at Hank. 11:35:38 PM Hank: Hank eyes it while he smokes. 11:35:50 PM Ella: Ella also heads to the library 11:36:09 PM Canto: The frog makes a weird noise that sounds suspiciously like a cough. 11:36:34 PM Josie: His name is Archimedes! 11:36:41 PM Josie: ... be nice to him! 11:36:46 PM Josie: Josie departs for the boooooks. 11:37:58 PM Canto: So, Ella and Josie head for the liberry. 11:39:51 PM Josie: Josie does, and starts looking for information on tears and multidimensional stuff. 11:40:52 PM Canto: She can find a *lot* of info on the subject of multidimensional portals and the like. Lots of books. 11:41:44 PM Hank: Hank will show up several minutes (and a few cigarettes) later and leave the frog on the desk next to Josie. 11:42:26 PM Josie: His name is Archimedes. 11:42:36 PM Hank: You keep sayin' that. 11:42:38 PM Josie: Josie looks for info on the old church. 11:42:47 PM Josie: I do? 11:42:51 PM Ella: Ella looks for books on local historical landmarks. (mostly the church, but a few other places, too) She also picks up a few books on shadowmancy, and one on mind hives. 11:42:55 PM Josie: Josie peeks up from her book and blinks. 11:43:01 PM Josie: ... I did, didn't I? Sorry. 11:43:16 PM Hank: Hank shrugs. "Got somethin' for me to do?" 11:44:20 PM Josie: Yes. 11:44:26 PM Josie: See if you can find anything about tears in this book. 11:44:28 PM Josie: Josie hands it to him! 11:44:40 PM Hank: Hank takes it and sits. 11:46:05 PM Josie: Josie goes back to focusing on the tears in reality, and what they can lead to. 11:47:26 PM | Edited 11:47:36 PM Hank: Hank scans the book, but he's a pretty slow reader. 11:50:32 PM Josie: ... I'm not finding anything. 11:50:43 PM Hank: Hank shakes his head and rubs his eyes. 11:51:20 PM Josie: Maybe we should see if our boss is awake. 11:51:25 PM Josie: ... I wonder if he's going to bite me. 11:51:38 PM Hank: ...why would he? 11:51:45 PM Josie: I offered. 11:52:31 PM Hank: .....and you think *I* have issues. 11:53:17 PM Josie: You've never given blood? 11:54:10 PM Hank: I have. Even been bit before. Not the same thing. 11:54:44 PM Josie: There's no difference between giving blood for someone who needs it to survive and giving blood for someone who needs it to survive. 11:57:34 PM Ella: Guys, I might've found a thing. 11:57:41 PM Hank: Don't they got... fake blood though? Whatever was in the wine glasses? 11:58:50 PM Hank: What is it Miss Burke? 11:59:05 PM Josie: I don't think that was fake. 11:59:44 PM Josie: Yes, what did you find? AM Ella: Ella lugs over a largish book. Upon examining the open portion of the book, if you wish to do so, you learn that: On 7/11/2014, at 2:54 AM, Canto wrote: > Old North Church was built aping the style of one Christopher Wren. Wren was known for rebuilding a lot of London after the Great Fire. Or at least his office was. One of the principle people in his office was one Nicholas Hawksmoor, who designed six London churches. Hawksmoor was interesting in that there are some that say the six churches form an arcane symbol on a map for use in ritual magic. AM Josie: Out of *churches*? AM Josie: Josie is obviously offended. AM Hank: You'd think the Big Man'd have a way to stop that, huh? AM Josie: *Yes.* AM Canto: It's about five at this point, definitely after sunset. AM Josie: ... let's see what Mr. Fortunada thinks. AM Josie: Josie scoops up her frog and puts him on her shoulder and goes to look for the vamp! AM Hank: Hank follows AM Ella: Ella tromps along behind! AM Canto: You find him in his office! AM Josie: Josie knocks and goes in. AM Josie: Mr. Fortunada? AM Canto: he looks up from the paperwork on his desk! "Ah, Dr. Black. Mr. Stevenson. Miss Burke. What can I do for you?" AM Josie: Josie fills him in on what happened in the church! AM Canto: He listens closesly to the whole account. "Hmm. Interesting." AM Josie: Ella, tell him what you found. AM Ella: Ella does so! AM Canto: He continues listening closely. "Interesting. Do you think that the church is perhaps some kind of magical conduit or otherwise some kind of component in an architectual schematic?" AM Josie: ... oh dear. I hadn't thought of that. AM Josie: Did he make five other churches here? AM Hank: Sorry... what now? AM Canto: Fortunada: Magic flows in certain ways through the world. Currents and flows and lines of invisible power. It is possible for create structures to capitalize on these currents. Stonehenge, for example. AM Josie: The church might be part of a set that forms a magical lightning rod. AM Hank: Innt that what Miss Burke's book said? AM Josie: Yes. AM Canto: Fortunada: Only that the church was built imitating the style of those buildings. You tell me. How did the place feel? AM Josie: ... like it was amplifying our power. AM Hank: Hank nods. AM Canto: He sits back, considering. "So Crafter is convinced that the necromancer is in the church, or is tied to the chruch." AM Josie: He said it was the older priest. AM Canto: Fortunada: Was there anything suspicious there? Is this a single Thule infiltrator, or has the church been compromised? AM Hank: Probly more than the one. AM Hank: Got a workman that ain't working. AM Josie: But the younger priest seemed all right. AM Canto: Fortunada nods. "We'll send in some agents tonight." AM Josie: .... not us? AM Canto: Fortunada: No. Whatever is in that church -- they're receiving power from something inhuman. You did well in investigating, but we'll need to send more experienced agents in to secure the place. AM Josie: I suppose we have to walk before we can run. AM Canto: Fortunada: Indeed. I don't want Crafter there, either. AM Josie: What? Why not? AM Canto: Fortunada: He's still officially suspended. And is still too close to the situation. Don't worry. You did your job, all of you. Now we'll do ours. AM Canto: Fortunada: I did want to ask you something, though. AM Josie: Yes? AM Canto: Fortunada: You've all of you been part of our world for a couple of weeks now. Do you wish to remain part of it? AM Josie: Yes. AM Hank: ...there's a choice? AM Canto: Fortunada: Oh, yes. Technically you're still just... visiting. We can arrange for you to return to the mundane world. AM Hank: ...could I have some time to think about it, sir? AM Canto: Fortunada: Of course. AM Canto: Fortunada: But if you're going to remain, we're going to have to arrange to get you started and see if you have an aptitude for spellcasting. AM Hank: Hank nods. AM Canto: Fortunada: All three of you. AM Josie: I helped make Archimedes. AM Canto: Fortunada: Archimedes? AM Josie: My frog. AM Josie: Josie takes him out of her pocket and holds him up to show him off. AM Hank: ...you feelin' ok, Doc? Seems like you keep bringing it up more than what would be normal. AM Josie: ... well, he talked about spellcasting aptitude, I did feel it was relevant to bring up that I'd already cast something. With help, obviously. AM Ella: She's likely just proud of it. AM Hank: My mistake then. AM Ella: I'd be proud, too, if I'd made something like that. AM Canto: Fortunada: Ah, Crafter's work, as well, it seems. Well, good. Has Crafter told you what the process entails, Doctor? AM Josie: A bit. AM Josie: He'd made the mechanical frog first. It was a windup toy. AM Josie: I carved the runes in and gave it a bit of my life energy to bring it to life. AM Hank: .....*your* life energy? AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: It was like running half a mile or something, that's all. AM Josie: ... creating a life entails *some* sacrifice. AM Canto: Fortunada: All magic requires energy. AM Hank: Wouldn'ta figured you to be one to play God, Doc. AM Josie: It's a *frog*, not a human *being.* AM Hank: It's 'creating a life' isn't it? Sounds like God's job to me. AM Josie: Ordinary people breed frogs all the time! AM Hank: Naturally. AM Josie: What's natural about *people* breeding frogs? It's not natural at all, usually they're kept in tanks. AM Hank: Still frogs mating, God deciding whether they fertilize or not. AM Josie: And God could very well have decided that it wouldn't work, too. AM Hank: Just as He could have decided his church shouldn't be home to necromancy and magic? AM Canto: Fortunada: Are you arguing about frogs and God? Is that what is happening here? AM Hank: ....sorry, sir. AM Josie: Apparently he's decided I'm as terrible as everyone else here. AM Hank: I haven't decided *anyone* is terrible. And you're the one who told me what I was thinking. AM Josie: *And* I was right. AM Hank: I beg to differ. AM Canto: Fortunada looks at Ella. "How about you, Miss Burke? Do you wish to return to your old life? Or to explore your potential for casting?" AM Josie: Josie cuddles her little pet defensively, glowering a little bit. AM Ella: I think I'll stay with you chaps. You all seem amiable enough. AM Canto: Fortunada nods at Ella, letting Josie and Hank continue their argument. AM Josie: You've made it perfectly clear. AM Hank: How so? AM Josie: Your face is entirely transparent. You frown every time anyone does anything the slightest bit out of the ordinary! AM Josie: You don't even like the way I drive! AM Ella: He's likely just not used to this yet. When my powers began to show, I thought grues were gonna eat my toes. I slept with the lights on, whenever my parents would let me. AM Hank: I'm sorry... I didn't get the years of lead-up and preparation for all this. AM Hank: I was a middle child on a farm then strictly ordinary in uniform. It's who I am, Doc. AM Josie: I didn't get any lead-up EITHER. AM Hank: Remind me what you study again? AM Josie: I studied myths and legends and history and stupid things people believe even though they obviously weren't TRUE. AM Josie: Not... how to make mechanical frogs and heal people by thinking about it and mad tears in the world! AM Josie: Vampires are a *myth.* AM Josie: Josie points at Fortunada. AM Josie: He's not even supposed to be here! AM Canto: Fortunada raises an eyebrow. AM Canto: Archimedes chirrrups. AM Josie: ... now you've made me lose my *fucking* temper. AM Hank: You've always had your ability. AM Josie: Josie glowers. AM Hank: Hank stares back. AM Josie: Yes, and I always thought I was crazy, too! Thank you *ever* so much for noticing! AM Hank: Well congratulations and welcome home. Turns out the rest of the world is crazy too. But *I'm* the one getting yelled at because I think it's all weird. AM Josie: No, you're getting yelled at because you're being an *ass.* AM Hank: You're putting words in my head! AM Josie: I haven't touched your stupid head! AM Hank: I know I ain't educated, but do you think I'm so simple I look at everything wondering if it's good or evil? AM Josie: No, just PEOPLE. AM Hank: Or maybe I'm just too dumb to realize I should be. AM Josie: Oh, yes, I'm obviously evil, aren't I, look at me, plotting to take over the world with an army of bloody mechanical frogs! AM Josie: At least I'm trying instead of running away like a coward. AM Canto: Fortunada: The Frog King tried that back in 1878. AM Canto: Fortunada: He managed one town. AM Josie: See? That's ridiculous! AM Josie: The whole thing is ridiculous! AM Hank: Hank runs his hands through his hair. AM Josie: There's a VAMPIRE talking about FROG KINGS and an army of mechanical frogs! AM Hank: I need a drink. Or several. AM Josie: And it's STUPID but that's REALITY and you'd better start DEALING with it instead of running away into the bottom of a bottle! AM Hank: Yeah. That's me.... a fucking coward. You got me all figured out, don't you? I'm scared, I'm a drunk, and I think everyone's evil. AM Josie: Then show me I'm wrong! I'd rather BE wrong. AM Hank: What do you want from me? AM Hank: It's been a pretty shitty couple of months for me, Doc. But by all means, come tell me how to do it better. AM Josie: Stop frowning every time you don't like something! Have some intellectual curiosity! LEARN something! Ask *questions*! AM Josie: Oh yes, because *you're* the only one who's ever had a bad couple of months! AM Hank: Last queston I asked got a dragon pissed at me. Real eager to do that again. AM Canto: Fortunada: ... you might have irritated her, or annoyed her. If she was angry you... well, you wouldn't be here. AM Josie: Yes, and look what happened, she snapped you in half and sucked the marrow from your bones, oh wait no she didn't, you're standing right here! AM Hank: Wrong again. No surprise there. AM Ella: Ella occupies herself with some idle shadowmancy while waiting for the argument to die down. She projects an image on one of the walls. It looks like one of those old "Punch and Judy" puppet shows. AM Josie: Getting things wrong is the first step to learning anything! AM Hank: You wanna know what I was thinking about when I brought up the subject? I'll give you a hint- it wasn't evil. AM Josie: Then what *was* it? AM Canto: Fortunada watches Ella do her thing. "Impressive." AM Hank: Family. Friends. Loved ones. Suffering. I wanted to know why they didn't get help. I wasn't worried about Good and Evil. I'm selfish. I just wanted to know why. AM Josie: Next time just *ask*! It's a *good question*. AM Hank: Clearly. AM Hank: Hank shakes his heada little. "I apologize, sir. This was inappropriate. I'm just... gonna take a walk and think a bit." AM Canto: Fortunada nods. "Good idea." AM Josie: ... right. AM Hank: Hank walks out. AM Ella: Ella grins at Fortunada's flattery. All the participants of the show bow, then they are all swept away as the entire thing collapses into a tiny spiral and pops out of existance. AM Canto: Fortunada sits back in his seat, looking to Josie. AM | Edited 1:56:48 AM Josie: ... what? AM Canto: Fortunada: I was wondering if perhaps you also needed a walk. AM Josie: I'm *fine.* AM Ella: Welp, I'm going to go finish that book I was reading. AM Ella: Unless the someone put it back on the shelf. AM Ella: See you chaps later! AM Ella: Ella departs! AM Canto: Fortunada: Of course, Miss Burke. AM Josie: ... I suppose I'd better get out of your office. I'm sorry I lost my temper, I'll try not to do it again. AM Canto: Fortunada: Apology accepted, but unnecessary. AM Josie: Josie stands up and pockets her Archie. AM Josie: I'll be in the library if anyone wants me. AM Canto: Fortunada: Has Crafter told you what is necessary to start on your training? AM Josie: I'm not sure. What are you referring to specifically? AM Canto: Fortunada: Putting you in touch with your former self. AM Josie: Oh. Yes, he did mention that. AM Canto: Fortunada: We'll have to arrange that, then. AM Canto: ((We should stop.)) AM Josie: ((Probly!)) AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: As soon as possible. AM Canto: Fortunada: I can help you with that. AM Josie: ... as soon as possible. Now, even. AM Canto: Fortunada: Any reason for the rush? AM Josie: I don't like learning slowly. AM Canto: Fortunada: ... very well. AM Canto: ((That will do it!))